1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a communication management system, a relay device, a communication control system, a communication system, a communication method, and a communication control program stored on a recording medium, each of which manages configuration data that allows a communication terminal to communicate using a predetermined communications protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the need for reducing costs or times associated with business trips, videoconference systems are widely used. The videoconference systems allow transmission of contents data such as image data and/or sound data among a plurality of videoconference terminals that are remotely located from one another through a communications network such as the Internet. Further, the recent videoconference systems are made compact in size such that a user can easily carry the videoconference system in a similar manner as the user carries a notebook PC. For example, the user can bring the videoconference system in any desired room or any desired building to have videoconference. In such case, the videoconference system is connected to a wireless LAN available for that room or building to start communication.